


Dinner and a Show

by Rhuckleberry



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Anyways, BROT3, BROT3 is here!, F/M, I almost forgot!, I don't remember what this is about but I feel like it's important that I distinguish that, Jealous!Lucas, a smidge of Joshaya but what can you do, just like cory, lucaya - Freeform, rangerhuckleberry, written before Girl Meets Tell Tot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhuckleberry/pseuds/Rhuckleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jealous!Lucas fic in which there is: no actual dinner to be had, Maya Hart turns out to be a feminist, Joshua Mathew’s is a legit nice guy, and there is also BROT3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Show

Joshua Mathew’s is a nice guy. 

 

He is Riley’s Uncle. He always puts Auggie up on his shoulders and runs around with him. He is Mr. Mathew’s brother. He is charming and a good guy and funny.

 

Lucas  _genuinely_ didn’t know why he didn’t like him. Why every time he saw him he itched to hit something or yell something or snap something.

 

He knows why Riley loves him, he understands why Farkle doesn’t mind him but what he can’t seem to wrap his head around is why Maya likes him so much.

 

He just can’t 

—————————-

Lucas licks his lips, eyes scanning over the menu in his hands without really seeing anything. 

 

“ _So,_ Josh,” 

 

Lucas clenches his jaw. 

 

“Yeah, Maya?” Josh asks in amusement, and Lucas just continues to stare at the menu’s offer for fish and chips, looking at it single-mindedly. 

 

“Have you made any new friends at NYU yet?” Maya asks lightly, and her tone is one he’s come to recognize whenever Josh Mathew’s is in the vicinity, a tone that seems strangely intimate, especially considering that the two aren’t even dating.

 

Wait, are they on a date? Is Lucas here on  _their_ date? Lucas bites his tongue hard and his nostrils flare. 

 

How did he get himself in this situation?

 

“I have, yeah.It’s a great place to meet people really. Everyone is so cool.” Josh says brightly, and even  _his damn voice_ -

 

Lucas shifts his jaw and flips the menu page firmly. Josh Mathews is a nice guy. Josh Mathews is a  **nice guy**.

 

A nice guy who invites other people to come visit him for lunch near NYU just so he can date a girl  _three years younger_  than him in front of unwilling bystanders like  _Lucas_.

 

But a  _nice guy_.

 

“Maybe you should strive for NYU when the time comes Michelangelo. You would fit right in.” Josh says kindly, and he’s trying to be  _nice_ ,  _he’s just being **nice**_ -

 

“You think so?” Maya asks, and it sounds so genuinely surprised and flattered that Lucas has to look up, because seeing Maya Hart blush is a rare sight.

 

He isn’t disappointed.

 

Maya is sat there across the table from him, eyes on Josh like he lined up the stars, and a blush high on her cheekbones. Her head is ducked slightly in her embarrassment, and she looks up at Josh through thick lashes that  _flutter_ as she tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Lucas distinctly remembers her and Riley preparing the fancy ‘chic’ bun in Riley’s bathroom for nearly half an hour, remembers Maya dusting an uncharacteristic amount of blush on her cheeks, remembers the way that her flattering navy dress swished around her thighs on the way down to this table. He remembers all of it but he can’t remember Josh complimenting Maya even  _once_ on her appearance tonight, even though she could  _easily_ win the contest for the prettiest one in the room right now, and Lucas isn’t biased (because it’s  _Maya_  for godsake), it’s simply the stone cold truth-

 

Lucas’ blood  _boils_. 

 

But that isn’t even the worst part of it.

 

The worst part of it is that Maya Hart is acting coy, that she’s smiling demurely, that she’s _fluttering her eyelashes_ -

 

This  _isn’t_ her. But it’s her around  _ **him**_.

 

Lucas regrets looking.

 

“Yeah.” Josh says and Lucas glances at him, sees the leather jacket and the mussed hair and dark eyes and feels his entire body tighten. Josh watches Maya considerately for a moment before tilting his head in the direction of the restaurants bar. “C’mere. I want to show you something.”

 

Maya’s eyes widen as Josh get’s up from the table, and her agreement is breathless. As soon as Josh turns his back Maya gives Riley a look of unadulterated excitement and Riley gives her too thumbs up and a wide grin in return.

 

Lucas’ heart does something weird and uncomfortable in his chest as Josh puts a hand on the small of Maya’s back to lead her away.

 

Lucas ignores the feeling. He’s probably hungry.

 

“You okay?”

 

Lucas finally looks up from his menu to glance at Farkle beside him, consciously trying to relax.

 

“Yeah. Fine. Why?” Lucas grits out with effort and Farkle looks at him in bewilderment before pointedly glancing at Lucas’ hands.

 

His hands that are clutching the menu so hard that the plastic sleeve over it is crinkling.

 

Lucas very purposefully un-clenches the menu, moving his hands to his knees and not looking at Farkle’s curious confusion for as long as he can.

 

He looks steadily at the paper placemat set in front of him and folds his lips over as he also  _does not_  watch Maya and Josh across the room,  _does not_  see Maya’s wide and bright happy smile as Josh talks quietly to her, as he shows her something on his phone. 

 

He  _does not_  see any of that because he is looking at his placemat, looking at the weird black and white outlines of the clown picture on the mat, looking at  _not **them**_ -

 

“You using that or are you just staring at it?” Zay asks from his right side.

 

“What?” Lucas asks as he glances up in confusion before realizing that Zay is pointing to the paper placemat with a purple crayon, his own placemat already coloured in. Lucas wrinkles his nose, blocking out the conversation happening at the other side of the room the best he can as he roughly slides his placemat across the table to Zay. “Knock yourself out.”

 

Zay raises an eyebrow at him and gives him a very distinct  _look_ , and Lucas is momentarily taken aback again.

 

“What?” Lucas asks and Zay smirks, and opens his mouth to speak which makes Lucas instantly think better of his question, “Think about what your about to say. Think about who’s at this table. Do you still want to say it?”

 

The words may have come out more strained than Lucas wanted them to but the sentiment is still the same.

 

Zay glances around at the table quickly, eyes settling on the smiling Riley (who is craning her neck to watch what is happening between Maya and her uncle, not paying the slightest bit of attention to them) for a moment before shrugging.

 

“You’re right.” Zay says easily, and Lucas nods. “But that doesn’t make you any less moody, Moodster.”

 

“Shut up.” Lucas says firmly but Zay just smiles to himself as he begins colouring.

 

“Test _y_  -” Zay mutters and Lucas’ jaw clenches tight.

 

“Zay, I swear -” Lucas starts to hiss but he doesn’t get to finish because it is at that moment that Maya sits down, cheeks flushed and eyes bright as Josh takes his seat beside her again.

 

“So,” Riley asks brightly, eyes looking between her uncle and her best friend, and she looks just as adorable as she  _always_ does when she grins but for some reason, right now, Lucas can’t find pleasure in that. “What did you show her?”

 

“None of you’re business, Riles.” Josh says teasingly and Riley rolls her eyes. Josh smiles at Maya then, gently nudges her with an elbow. “That’s between me and Shorty here.”  

 

Lucas’ entire body stiffens. There is silence for a beat, in which Riley seems to wonder if now is a time for her to jump in with defense and everyone (but Josh) kind of looks at Maya’s expression, waiting for a storm, but Maya-

 

Maya’s face is carefully blank. She doesn’t say a word and gives Riley a small reassuring look and-

 

 _No_. 

 

Josh smiles at Maya conspiratorially before glancing back down at his menu. “So, what are we having?” 

 

_No._

 

”Oh, so are we ready to order now?” 

 

And Lucas doesn’t remember making the decision to say the words, doesn’t remember the second between thinking them and having them out of his mouth. Josh glances up at him and Lucas raises a pointed eyebrow.

 

He vaguely registers Zay muttering a soft ‘here we go’ under his breath but ignores it because,  _hey might as well finish was he’s started_.

 

“Or did you wanna make everybody wait some more while you charm the masses?” Lucas asks with a sarcastic wave of his hand towards the gaggle of college girls giggling and whispering behind Josh, who have been watching him pretty much since he stepped into the restaurant. Josh glances back at them and they wave and wink and Lucas smiles tightly. “I mean, the fans are waiting for you buddy. Maybe you should go and pay their table a visit. You know, since you’re already doing one on ones.”

 

Josh blinks in surprise for a moment, cocking his head in confusion.

 

“What?” Josh asks and it doesn’t even sound remotely confrontational, just honestly curious and somehow that makes Lucas’ anger flare more.

 

“I’m just sayin’ you could’ve waited ‘till we all ordered before going off into a corner like that. Or you could’ve just shown it to her here. What’s so secret that you have to keep it from the rest of us? What are you hiding pretty boy?” Lucas asks and his accent seems to thicken the more he speaks, his fingers curling into fists on the tables surface.

 

“Um,” Josh says with a furrowed brow, glancing around the room in an obviously uncomfortable way, and it’s when Lucas’ eyes shift that he notices the death glare that Maya is giving him. 

 

Lucas smiles sarcastically at her.

 

“Huckleberry can I speak to you in  _private_?” Maya grits out slowly, and his eyes track the way that her hair frames her face, the pinkness of her lips and remembers that this is all for this  _guy_ , this  _guy_ who always turns her down, this  _guy_ who doesn’t even  _know_  what he’s  _got_ -

 

“ _Sure_ , Maya.” Lucas says shortly and they both scrape out their chairs in sharp unison, both get up from the table within the same moment. As Lucas leaves he manages to hear Riley make an excuse for him about him being ‘hangry’ and he briefly considers it because  _what else could this be_? 

 

He doesn’t know, but the  _angry_ part of it all feels right.

 

He follows Maya to the small hallway of the restaurant where the bathrooms are and he barely takes a step through the threshold before Maya spins around in a flurry of navy blue and blonde and points a sharp finger into the middle of his chest.

 

“ _What_ is your  _problem_?” Maya asks distinctly and Lucas’ jaw clenches impossibly harder.

 

“Nothing.” He grits out and Maya raises a brow, snorts in a way that should be unattractive but-

 

 _But_.

 

“Oh, yeah! That sure looked like a bunch of nothing back there!” Maya snaps and Lucas’ eyes narrow.

 

“You wanna know what it looked like back there?” Lucas asks rhetorically and he takes a sharp step closer to her. But Maya doesn’t budge, doesn’t even flinch because  _that’s_ Maya. Not that girl back there with the  _fluttering eyelashes_. “ It looked like you were changing yourself for a guy who has girls hanging off him like he’s tree-”

 

“What does it matter that there are other girls that like him?” Maya asks loudly, and the people at tables near the bathroom turn back to glance at them. Maya ignores them, removing the finger from his chest to point back in the direction of the table. “He’s handsome, he’s charming, he’s  _likable_ , Sundance!”

 

“And you’re okay with just being one of many?” Lucas asks vehemently and Maya’s brows furrow in confusion mixed with anger. “You’re okay with taking a number for a guys attention? Maya you should be the  _only_ girl he’s thinking about!”

 

“Huckleberry, what are you talking about?” Maya asks in confusion, shaking her blonde head and the curls that fall away from her bun bounce. “He didn’t even  _look_ at those girls until you mentioned them-”

 

“How would you even  _know_ that, with all the blinking you were doin’ I’m surprised that you could see a damn thing.” Lucas hisses and Maya’s mouth drops open, and she flushes slightly in embarrassment and anger but Lucas just pushes on. “Do you really want a guy who you have to do that for Maya? A guy who you have to do this for?” He indicates to her then with a gesture of his hand, the pretty navy dress and hairdo and _blush_ - “You want a guy who needs  _all of this_  just to  _like_  you?”

 

Maya blinks, and her eyes are bright as her mouth tightens. “Well I don’t exactly have guys just falling at my feet everyday now do I? I’m not Missy Bradford. I have to work for it.”

 

“I don’t  _want_ you to be Missy Bradford.” Lucas says with unexpected softness, and Maya looks up at him in complete bewilderment. “I want you to be  _you_. And that, back there? _Was not you._ ”

 

Maya looks confused for a moment more before her face hardens. “Listen you.” Maya says with sudden fierceness as she pokes him in the chest once again. Lucas falters. “That  _was_ me. I  _am **me**_. And ‘ _that’_ is me when I like a guy. When I like someone I want to dress up for him or flutter my eyelashes or go with him to a corner of the room so he can show me  _summer art internships that are coming up at his school_. Thanks for making him feel like some kind of sleazebag for that by the way. Really appreciate that.”

 

Lucas blinks as Maya pushes him, stumbling back slightly until his back hits a wall. Maya barely reaches his chin but in her anger she seems bigger, like she fills the whole room. 

 

Lucas’ stomach tightens.

 

“Huckleberry I am  **not** _one thing_. I can be tough and go to prom. I can  _kick your ass_ ,” Maya says fiercely, poking him in the chest with each word, and Lucas’ breath catches slightly. “ _and_ dress up for the boy I like.  _You_ are  _not_ allowed to make me feel bad about that.”

 

And she’s right. She’s so  _right_. Lucas is being an asshole and he should stop but -

 

“He called you Shorty.” Lucas blurts out and Maya looks taken aback. Lucas’ lips thin. “He called you  _shorty_ and I  _know_  that you’re insecure about your height.” Lucas raises a brow pointedly. “You wanna to talk about allowing people to make you feel bad?”

 

“Maybe, it doesn’t hurt as bad coming from him.” Maya says with a delicately raised brow and Lucas tilts his head, raises his brow higher.

 

“Maybe, you’re willing to take whatever you can get from this guy because of his face.” Lucas says and he knows he’s being a dick but he’s pretty sure he’s in the right this time.

 

Maya’s eyes narrow. “Screw you.”

 

“Don’t want to hear the truth?” Lucas asks, and Maya looks at him oddly before taking a step back from him, dropping her hands to her sides. “Don’t compromise yourself for a pretty face, Maya.”

 

“Don’t bother coming back to the table, Huckleberry.” Maya says with narrowed eyes and Lucas narrows his right back. It’s when Maya has turned her back and is about to walk out of the hallway that he speaks again. 

 

“Hey.” Maya looks over her shoulder at him, her expression a combination of annoyance and exasperation. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you in a box. You’re…”

 

_Amazing. Complicated. A force to be reckoned with. Vibrant._

_Probably perfect._

 

Lucas furrows his brow, gestures to all of Maya in her pretty navy blue dress and her fancy ‘chic’ updo and her fluttering eyelashes and the dusting of blush.

 

“Anything you wanna be.” Lucas finishes weakly and Maya looks vaguely surprised. “And…you look  _really_ nice.”

 

Maya’s lips curl into a pleased little smirk and Lucas’ heart does a weird little jig in his chest cavity and he really can’t deny it anymore can he.

 

_Dammit._

 

“Yeah?” Maya asks as she smooths over her skirt with the palms of her her hands and sways back and forth to make it swing on her thighs and Lucas-   

 

Lucas takes a deep breath. 

 

“Yeah.” Lucas says honestly, and Maya looks up to him with a smile that lights up her eyes and Lucas’ lips twist into a small smile as his heart thuds.

 

“Well, flattery will not get you back at that table Cowboy.” Maya says firmly, but she doesn’t seem as angry since the apology, just stern as her blue eyes bore into his. “And at some point, you  _will_ apologize to Josh. He didn’t deserve your weird outburst. What was that even about?”

 

Lucas opens his mouth and hesitates. He swallows hard and shrugs. “Hangry is what Riley called it…”

 

Maya snorts. “I’ll tell Farkle to bring you back a doggie bag.”

 

And with that and nothing else she’s gone, skirt swishing and hair bouncing and Lucas is left behind here because he’s an idiot. Because she’s not  _here_  for  _him_. She didn’t put on that dress for him, or maybe not even for  _that guy_ , but for  _her_. Maybe because she has someone she wants to impress, or maybe because she just wants to feel pretty around the boy she likes, either way it’s her choice and he’s got absolutely nothing to do with it.

 

Lucas bangs his head back against the wall behind him, slides his way down it slowly with a groan until he’s sat on the floor with his knees up. The people at the tables around the bathroom huff and mutter but Lucas can’t find it in him to care as he drops his head in his hands and wonders when he’ll ever stop letting his anger get the best of him.

 

After a few minutes someone drops down heavy beside him, and Lucas looks up to see Zay with Lucas’ coat in hand. Lucas takes it with a sigh and a grateful nod.

 

“So, you’ve figured it out huh?” Zay asks brightly and Lucas sighs again more deeply. 

 

“Yeah.” Lucas says lowly, before glancing at Zay out of the corner of his eye. “How did you figure it out before me?”

 

Zay snorts. “Dude, you have a type. And that cute little thing with the button nose and the big Bambi eyes? Is not your type. Badass Barbie however…”

 

“Don’t call her that.” Lucas says instantly, slightly defensive. Zay smiles.

 

“You got it  _baaaaad_ , boy.” Zay sing-songs brightly and Lucas rolls his eyes. “Say it. Say you got it bad.”

 

“I got it bad.” Lucas intones obediently before wrinkling his nose. “I  _like_ Maya. Like… _really_ like her.” The sentences feel weird in his mouth, but they also make his heart thud like nothing else. Lucas shakes his head in confusion. “How did that even happen?”

 

“Because Maya’s amazing.” Lucas looks up to see Farkle standing at the opening of the hallway. Lucas gives his friend a weak smile as he comes to sit on his other side. “There’s a reason I’m in love with both of them. Too bad you only fell for one though. Gives you less options.”

 

“You’re a weird little bird, bro.” Zay says before Lucas can say anything and that’s fine because Lucas didn’t know what he was going to say anyways. Farkle shrugs, not denying it and Zay lights up at a sudden idea.“You ever been to Utah?”

 

“You two,” Lucas says tiredly, “are ridiculous.”

 

“We’re your best friends. You are emotionally conditioned to love us. And we are conditioned to love you. Even when you turn into a jealous barbarian.” Farkle says and Zay tilts his head in his direction in agreement. Lucas almost smiles because even though his life  _might_ over, even though he’s dated the best friend of the girl her likes, and even though the girl her likes has a serious interest in said best friend’s  _uncle_ , at least he has these guys.

 

He’ll get through this. Probably.

 

“Hey, wanna hear what I was going to say earlier?” Zay asks excitedly and Lucas groans which Zay of course takes as a  _yes_. “Okay, here goes. Peanut butter  _jelly_  time, peanut butter  _jelly_ time, peanut butter  _jelly_ time, peanut butter  _jelly,_ peanut butter  _jelly_ , peanut butter  _jelly_ and a baseball bat-!”

 

“It’s funny because you were really jealous.” Farkle explains with a smile and Lucas makes a face.

 

“Next time, how about you jerks stop me before I make a fool of myself?” Lucas asks and Farkle nods in agreement.

 

“Hey, at least you didn’t hit him.” Zay shrugs, and Lucas takes a moment to thank whatever gods are listening for  _that_.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was combination of two different ones, one from crookedkooki on tumblr and the other from one of my Nonnies. Shout out to both of them in thanks for the idea, first of all! Second of all, I would just like to say that I put some BROT3 at the end for no other reason than that I love them. And some feminism slipped in because I started getting mad at Lucas for his thinking process half way through writing. Also, the lucaya argument in this just made me think #married like. They’re so cute.


End file.
